Quest:Help the Old Man
Objectives Help old man Memo finish the Ark. Summary "What should I do? I still don't have any news from the Jaty Tribe. Oh no~ All the liquid is going to spoil... happened? Who are you? You're an adventurer, right? As you can see from the jars around me, I am making traditional wine for a living. Everyone knows about this, so Dewata island attracts many tourists. Especially! This traditional wine has been made by four generations and this Ark is short of supply. Ark needs Palm Oil, which is made from Palm Oil Fruit. Unfortunately, we haven't been getting Palm Oil from the Jaty Tribe village lately. The ingredients might be useless if it is delivered too late. like a big problem. It is more of a problem than you think. Sales is credit, but if we do not make due today we'll lose the credit, the ingredients, and the tourists who do not get the Ark. So it's quite damaging. ... Ah, right! Are you busy now? I am not busy. That's good to hear. So, since you are wandering here... Do you mind if I ask you a favor~? Actually, I have to visit the Jaty Tribe, but this immature Ark won't let me leave. Will you go to Jaty Village and ask Lero what happened? This guy has never broken a promise for 10 years. He must have a really good reason not to come. Find the best oil master. His name, again, is Lero." Notes *Please be aware that monsters in the Dewata fields are in the 75 - 85 level range, despite the unreasonably low level requirement for the quest. *There is a chance of failure in gathering the Palm Oil Fruit from the palm trees. One might receive a Great Leaf, Stone, Worm Peeling, or get hit on the head. If you get hit on the head without any Safety Helmet equipped, you will teleported back to entrance of the field and lose 30% of your HP. *You can gather 1 ~ 5 Palm Oil Fruits at the same time. *This quest is repeatable. Rewards *50,000 Base EXP *10,000 Job EXP *1 Old Purple Box Completion "Did I make you wait too long? I think I told you before. My family has been making Arks for four generations. Grandfather had a hard living since he didn't get many good sales. Dewata people do not drink much in the hot weather. When I was young, Dewata developed as a tourist attraction and that's when the tour package Ark started selling well. Good liquor needs fresh oil. I was able to make liquor for ten years and delivered it all on time. Because today's oil did not arrive on time, I thought I might have a hard time. You helped me make the liquor correctly. The proverb "Mengatakan mudah, mengerjaken susah" means it is easy to say something, but hard to do anything. In other words, it's easy to say that we'll help others, but it's hard to actually do it. You really did a great job. I like you because you are different from today's young'uns. Will you help me with my work from time to time? I will pay you for what you do for me." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Help the Old Man Help the Old Man